Cloudkicker meets Skysurfer
by Robina
Summary: An old pal from Baloo's past comes looking for a pilot. But what's with the cold shoulder she keeps giving Kit?
1. Chapter 1

Serena Skysurfer brushed her hair back into a ponytail, then looked herself over in the mirror. Her light brown fur was clean, though not shiny like other girls' was. Her hair, a shade or two lighter than her fur, was free of the normal cobwebs, twigs, and other gunk, though for how long was anyone's guess. She wore her trademark black cargo pants with dark blue sleeveless shirt. A leather belt encircled her waist with her "tools of the trade": a rope with grappling hook, a pouch with brushes and pointed rods (handmade), a hammer, and a few odds and ends. Satisfied with what she saw, she grabbed her backpack and ballcap. Swinging the backpack over her shoulder with one hand, she placed the cap on backwards with the other and scanned the room for anything she forgot.

Once sure all her possessions were on her, she left the hotel room. '_Time to look up an old friend_.'

--------

"BALOO!" Rebecca Cunningham's voice penetrated the layers of sleep in Baloo's mind. Mumbling, he turned over in the hammock, intent on ignoring his "boss lady". It was not to be. Turning over tipped the hammock, dumping Baloo onto the dock. "Awake now?"

Baloo glanced up at Rebecca. "Yeah, yeah Beckers. What's up?"

"Don't Beckers me. You have shipments due mister!" Rebecca took a brief moment as Baloo stood to wonder why she bothered. He never listened. "If you don't get going right this instant-"

"Serena?" Baloo's attention was on someone coming down the dock towards the two figures. He pushed by Rebecca to scoop the girl into a hug. "Where have you been girl? I haven't seen you in almost two years!"

Serena laughed, enjoying herself. "You know me Baloo. I've been busy." She hugged her friend back. "Mmm..missed you though. What's this 'Higher for Hire' business about?"

"This business," Rebecca answered before Baloo could, "is about my ownership of the Seaduck. Baloo works for me, and he's late with shipments, again."

Serena eyed Rebecca as Baloo let her go. "Really? Well Miss… um…"

"Cunningham. Rebecca Cunningham."

"Well, Miss Cunningham, I need a pilot. Baloo's the best I know, that I've ever known. How much do you charge?" Reading Miss Cunningham as a money lover (oh, she hated that type, greedy pigs out for personal gain), Serena swung her backpack around and pulled a wallet out of the front pocket, making certain Rebecca got a look at the money inside.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes. 'Where did this girl get all that money? When will I learn not to judge by appearances?' With a forced laugh, she desperately tried to recover ground. "Of course, right this way." She motioned to the building.

"Actually, it would be better if I could leave soon. I pay well for haste."

Rebecca didn't like that. "I do need to know what kind of transport you need. If it's too dangerous, I can't risk Baloo."

Serena was impressed. She hadn't figured Miss Cunningham would care for Baloo's safety. "Understood. It's a simple mission, as far as the pilot is concerned. I have coordinates for a rest place, the pilot and the plane will wait there. The first day is spent fine-tuning the plane. After that, the pilot will be ready to leave at a moment's notice. If I have not returned by noon the third day, the pilot leaves. Payment is left here before take off, plus extra, just in case. Sound fair?"

Rebecca mulled over the situation, knowing Baloo would spend his free day goofing off.

"Don't worry Becky. I've helped Serena with her little missions before. Boring shift, yeah, but she's a good k-" Sernena's elbow found its way into Baloo's stomach. "Er- person." Baloo rubbed his belly absently.

"Alright…as long as Baloo drops this shipment off first." Rebecca was uncertain about trusting this girl, but Baloo seemed to like her. Although, that elbow thing… "I'll go tell Kit." She left the two on the dock.

"Kit?" Serena asked, eyeing Baloo.

"Yeah, my navigator. He's a great _kid_." Baloo emphasized the last word.

"You were gonna call me a kid in front of that Rebe person. You know why I don't allow that. Now explain what's happened here."

--------

Baloo was just finishing explaining the condensed version of Rebecca buying the Seaduck when Kit came out.

"Sorry I took awhile Papa Bear. Miz Cunningham said I had to finish my homework first," he explained. '_She also asked me to watch out for our employer_.' He turned to Serena and stuck out a paw. "I guess you're the boss on this one. Kit Cloudkicker, ready to go."

Serena's paw was in Kit's before she realized what he'd said. Her body tensed as she pulled her hand quickly back. "How nice." She looked at Baloo. "Does he have to come?"

"Serena!" Baloo couldn't believe his ears. "I told you Kit is my buddy. 'Course he's gonna come. Since when are you so rude?"

"Sorry Baloo. Get ready to go. I'm gonna go pay Miss Cunningham."

Kit eyed Serena as she walked off. Anger flared in him at her unexpected dismissal of him. She didn't even know him and she didn't like him. He was defiantly going to be watching her. "I'm going to "get ready" Baloo. I'll be in the Seaduck."

Baloo watched Kit storm off and wondered if he'd survive the trip…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad people seem to be enjoying Serena's story so far. Hope I can keep you interested.

--------

Kit focused mainly on the map in front of him. He wasn't thinking about the girl in the back. Or her abrupt dismissal of him. She was just a customer. An old friend of Baloo's even. So what if she was rude?

Okay, so it rankled him. It didn't make any sense. Sighing, he turned to Baloo. "So Papa Bear, how long have you know our passenger?"

Baloo let out his own sigh. He knew Kit was upset, with every right to be. "Met her about, oh, five years ago. She'd shown up at Louie's, needing a pilot to take her to the Kichi Mountains. You know the 'Black Bug of Kichi'? I helped her find it."

"_She_ found that?"

Baloo laughed. "Yeah Lil' Britches. Was some adventure…anyway, she started coming to me whenever she needed a pilot. Likes taking risks, but the piloting stuff is usually fairly simple. Two years ago, she parachuted outta the Sea Duck over a volcano. My orders were to leave her there. Wasn't the first time I did that, she often had another way home. Anyway, I haven't seen her since 'til today."

"Yeah, well it looks like she wants to walk down memory lane. We're heading to the Kitchi Mountains." Kit informed Baloo, having finally figured out the directions. "So-"

"Oh Baloooo!" An unfortunately familiar voice called through the radio. "It is I, the most excellent Don Kanarge. You have some priceless cargo for me, yes, no?"

"That's a no, Karney." Baloo responded, then turned his head towards the rear of the plane. "Hey Serena! Hold on tight, we got air pirates!"

"Baloo, I know you. When you say there is no priceless treasure, there must be one. There's always a treasure with you involoved!" With those words, the air pirates opened fire. Baloo guided the Seaduck through a variety of maneuvers, keeping the pirates guessing. Don Kanarge refused to be so easily beaten.

Serena couldn't take it anymore. All the movement of the plane and she couldn't see what was going on. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she made her way to the cockpit. "Problems Baloo?"

"Oh, just an old pal of mine." Baloo grunted as he narrowly missed an air pirates plane.

"Are you ready to give up yet Baloo?" Don Canarge's voice came from over the radio. Baloo started to answer when Serena covered his mouth. Making sure the radio could pick up her voice, she made her own suggestion.

"Baloo, fly through that cloud up ahead and I'll drop the treasure when the pirates can't see it. After they've boarded and left, we'll go pick it up." Giving Baloo a wink, Serena put the handset up and ran to the back of the Seaduck to grab an old box.

"What's she doing Papa Bear?" Kit asked, looking back at Serena.

"I dunno Lil' Britches. But I guess we'll find out."

Serena pulled the box to the back of the plane and opened the hanger. When she saw the cloud surround her view of the sky, she kicked the box out of the plane.

"Okay Karney, you've got me." Baloo spoke into the radio.

"Nevermind you Baloo. Thought you'd be sneaky and hide your treasure, yes,no? Well, I, Don Kanarge laugh at your pitiful attempt. I and my men shall go retrieve that which you just dropped." With that, the air pirate captain turned his plane into a dive, quickily followed by the other pirates. Baloo laughed as Serena made her way back up front.

"Now that was some quick thinking. Too bad they won't fall for that again."

"Yeah, well, it served it's purpose. I've heard of Don Kanarge, but I've never had the bad luck to actually meet him. No use in changing that now." With that Serena went back to her chair and re-buckled in.

"Kanarge isn't gonna be happy when he finds out that he was tricked." Kit commented.

"As long as that pirates not on my tail, I don't care. Next stop, Louie's."

"But Baloo, Louie's isn't on the way to the Kitchi Mountains!"

"Nope. But it's on my way."


End file.
